The Eye of the Cyclops/Transcript
This is a transcript for the fifth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. SEQ. 1 'INT. ITHACA, PENELOPE'S APARTMENT - DAY' A child enters the field. It is TELEMACHUS, dueling vigorously with his wooden sword, thrusting and parrying and spinning around, fighting (apparently) at least two invisible foes... whom he sends running for their lives! Telemachus: Take that, you monsters! And don't come back! Victorious, he runs to his mother's arms. PENELOPE stops working on her large tapestry (which is stretched out on a frame) to give him a welcoming hug and a kiss. Penelope: (laughter) Hmmhh. TELEMACHUS looks inquisitively at the tapestry. We see part of it. It depicts Ulysses' face, sideways on, his hair blowing in the wind. Above his head is the profile of a large wooden horse's head. Telemachus: You know, Mama, it's hard to fighting all these monsters by myself. Do you think father is ever coming back to help me out? Penelope: Of course he is, my son. By the time I finish my tapestry, we'll all be back together again. I promise. Zoom in on Ulysses' face in the tapestry. Reframe on the horse's profile. SEQ. 2 'EXT. TROY, FORTIFICATIONS - DAY' CUT TO face of a wooden horse. The camera moves behind the head to reveal that the horse in question is towering over the fortifications of Troy. The huge horse moves forward, squeaking and creaking as it goes (SFX: mechanical squeals.). It goes through the wide-open monumental city gates. (N.B.: the horse is worked from the inside, via a system of pulleys) Up on the fortifications, the Trojan archers lower their bows as they watch the horse pass. They are filled with a mixture of fear and respect. SEQ. 3 'EXT. TROY, MAIN SQUARE - DAY' The horse creaks through the gates (SFX: squeaking wheels.). It makes its way towards a large square where a few traders have set up their stalls. The Trojan soldiers walk confidently up to the animal. They barely come up to its ankles. Nisa's face appears from behind a stall of fresh produce. She spots a leg of smoked ham. Stallholder: (to Nisa; impressed by the horse) Look. The Greeks have given up the fight, and they sent this gift, hoping we'll let them run home in peace! Nisa: It's nice, but whatever happened with "small is beautiful"?! As she speaks, she casually reaches out to take the leg of ham. The stallholder slaps her on the back of the hand. (SFX: SMACK!) Nisa: (cont'd) Hopp. Ouch! Zoom in on the horse's eye as it continues moving forward. Ulysses: (O.S., sotto) We're in position, men. Get ready... We enter the horse's head via its eye. SEQ. 4. 'INT. TROJAN HORSE - DAY' In the darkness, we can make out Ulysses' profile. It is similar to the one in the tapestry. Behind him, PHILO, TITAN and DIOMEDES are pulling ropes to work complex pulley systems designed to move the horse's legs (SFX: squeaky ropes.). ULYSSES unsheathes his two-edged sword. Ulysses: ATTACK! Philo: (sound of groaning when opening the gates of the Trojan Horse) Ehh. Ehh. Ehh. SEQ. 5 'EXT. TROY, MAIN SQUARE - DAY' The horse's sides open out into several strips which slide swiftly down to the ground to form huge stairways. The Greek army is now visible inside the "animal". The Greeks immediately run down the steps and attack. Greek Soldiers: (war cries) Haaa Haaa Haaaah. TITAN is one of the first to reach the ground. He grabs hold of a Trojan warrior before the latter has time to realize what is going on. He lifts him high up above his head and tosses him against three archers who are about to fire. Titan: (roaring) Haaa Hooo Laahaaa. (lifting a Greek soldier up) Haa. Greek Soldier #1: (being thrown trough the air by Titan) Uuaah. Greek Soldiers: (hit by a landing soldier) Hehuhuhuhow. Greek Soldier #2: (fighting with Ulysses) Twa kua ohaah ya. (knocked down by Ulysses) Uya. Hoeh. Diomedes: Ohoow. Diomedes (cont'd): Uhuh. Side by side, ULYSSES and DIOMEDES fight several Trojans at once with their swords. ULYSSES wards off two assailants at the same time but another one comes up, ready to strike DIOMEDES with his sword. ULYSSES fights him off just in time. Diomedes: (cont'd, (happy as a child) Oh! I haven't had this good a time in years! ULYSSES raises his eyes. As he does, he notices an archer firing an arrow right at him, up high in the fortification. ULYSSES nimbly grabs his bow, charges it and bends it... ... The arrow is still heading straight for him... ... ULYSSES takes the time to aim. DIOMEDES panics when he sees the arrow coming right for them. ULYSSES fires. ULYSSES' arrow rises, slicing the other arrow in two! The two halves split up and rain down on either side of ULYSSES and DIOMEDES, ending up O/S. ULYSSES and DIOMEDES smile at each other. Ulysses: (to Diomedes) Don't worry, old friend. I won't let anyone spoil your fun! A short distance away, near one of the horse's hooves, PHILO is sheepishly protecting himself with a tiny round shield. He is using the shield to ward off the hordes of arrows that are raining down on him (SFX: sound of arrows hitting the shield.). Philo: (w/first arrows) Aah. PHILO looks at his shield: the arrows have landed in a perfect circle. He smiles, proud of himself. Then, right at the last minute, he just manages to catch another arrow: it comes down and plants itself bang in the center of the shield! (SFX: arrow landing.). Only this time, it's a burning arrow. Philo (cont'd, w/burning arrow): Aaah. Philo (cont'd): Hey, that's cheating! Philo (cont'd, w/lots of arrows coming down): Oh Hoaaahaaaahh!!! He throws the burning shield down to the ground. It promptly sets the horse's hoof alight, making it into a giant torch. Philo (cont'd, throws away burning shield): Uhuuh. Hah. PHILO runs off. Philo: (cont'd, as he runs off) Waahhhhaaaahwaaahuwaaahaaha. CUT TO the apple stall. NISA's hand appears above the stall and pinches an apple from the top of the pile. At the same time, a Trojan who has been thrown into the air by TITAN comes plummeting down on the stall, scattering the apple pyramid every which way. Greek Soldier: (as he falls down) Hua, Ohhowww. NISA ends up out in the open, holding her apple. She finds herself face to face with ULYSSES, an impressive figure with sword in hand. NISA turns tail and takes flight. Nisa: Ouh. Ooooh! Diomedes (O.S.): Ulysses! Look out for the horse! ULYSSES turns round to see the burning horse rocking from side to side, about to collapse onto NISA! Nisa: (as she falls to the ground) Oohh. ULYSSES spots a rope hanging down from the fortifications. He hangs on to it and goes flying past NISA in a Tarzan-like swoop, plucking her up under his arm as he goes. The horse collapses behind them in a deafening crash (SFX: BOOM!!). ULYSSES puts NISA down on the fortification stairs. Ulysses: Uahh. Nisa (making a half smile): Wow! You're a pretty useful guy... for a Greek! ULYSSES does not have time to answer: he is interrupted by a clamor of victory (SFX: HOORAY!). In the square, the horse is lying on its side, burning. Behind it, the Trojans are surrendering, raising their arms and throwing their weapons to the ground. Prisoners: (moaning) Mmmhhh. Hehe HuaHoohmmmm. Ulysses: (to his soldiers) Soldiers, we've finally won! The war is over! Soldiers: Hooray!! Hooray! Yeah!! TITAN tosses his sword way up in the air. The sword spins through the air, climbing higher and higher (just like the bone in the film, 2001: A Space Odyssey). SFX: WHOOSH!. The sword pierces a cloud but still does not fall. CUT TO the sword climbing ever higher, inside the cloud. SEQ. 6 'EXT. CLOUD - DAY' The camera is still following the sword as it spins upwards, rising above the cloud now. It is suffused with a warm, golden sun-kissed light. As it ascends, it plucks three feathers out of an OWL's tail. Owl: (doleful hoot) Huuhuu. A woman's hand enters the field and closes round the sword's pommel. It turns out to be ATHENA's hand. She is wearing golden armor and a sunny halo. She holds the sword up in a show of victory. Her OWL flutters pathetically around her then alights on her shoulder, rubbing its behind with its wings. Athena: Congratulate me, Poseidon. I've won our bet! Suddenly, the OWL opens its eyes wide; a look of terror comes over its face. A sticky tentacle appears and writhes its way round ATHENA's arm, pulling the sword downwards. POSEIDON's face comes up close to ATHENA's. Poseidon: (pretending not to understand) Nice try, Athena... Athena: (reaction) Uah. Poseidon: ...but you're not even close. Athena: (furiously) What are you talking about? Ulysses has conquered Troy and the war is over. We now see POSEIDON from top to toe. He has a beard, a human chest and fifteen or so tentacles disappearing into the cloud. Poseidon: If you remember, Ulysses must return to his home in Ithaca to be considered truly victorious! Athena: (holding the sword) But what do you think this is, if not a symbol of victory?! Poseidon: (smiling wickedly) That may be, but Ulysses is nowhere near home! SFX: THUNDER CLAP. A flash of lightning streaks across the sky behind POSEIDON. The OWL jumps and clings onto ATHENA's neck. SFX: rainstorm, O/S. Poseidon (CONT'D): Goodbye, Athena. I'll return when it's time for you to acknowledge that I have won! POSEIDON raises his dripping tentacles in a flower shape around his head and slowly starts sinking downwards, merging with the cloud. SFX: Thunder clap. Athena: (to the Owl) Owl, you must fly to Earth and warn Ulysses of his danger. The OWL obstinately closes its eyes and "crosses its wings". But ATHENA picks it up, making it open its eyes in a fit of panic. ATHENA throws a kind of golden powder onto the OWL, making it sparkle for a second or two. Athena: (cont'd) Don't worry, it's easy. Owl: Huuh! Athena: Just sit on his shoulder. I'll do all the communicating. But, whatever you do, don't get the wrong person! The grousing OWL dusts down its shoulders, sending a little of the golden powder flying. Owl: Hoh huhu hu hohu hohuhuhu. (grousing hoots as if to say "Who do you take me for?!") ATHENA kisses the OWL on the cheek. Athena: Of course, I trust you. You're not called a "wise old owl" for nothing, my friend! Owl: (satisfied hoot) Huhu. The OWL takes flight and dives through the cloud. SEQ. 7 'TROY HARBOR, ULYSSES' WARSHIP - DAY' The OWL flies above a huge trireme docked in the bay. The Trireme was THE Greek galley par excellence. It had three banks of oars for delicate maneuvers and two sails (a large square one and a small triangular one) for sailing in high seas. In these sequences, the hugeness and splendor of the trireme must stand out against the much more modest merchant ship that our heroes are to use for their subsequent adventures.. It wheels round PHILO. The latter has set up an altar on the deck, on which he has placed a bowl with a burning flame and a huge dish of fruits and biscuits. Philo: (chanting while playing his lyre) O' mighty gods, the seas make gentle like a pond, for brave Ulysses is homeward bound... NISA is watching PHILO from the wharf. She clutches her stomach. SFX: gurgling stomach sounds. Nisa: (under her breath) Ohh, look at all that! Figs, apricots, and TURKISH DELIGHT! That moron doesn't really expect that Gods wolf down all that, does he? Men are walking in single file, loading bundles onto the galley. The camera moves up the line until it gets to a nubile colossus who is tossing bundles on the porters' shoulders. He throws one on to NISA, who has wormed her way into the line. Nisa (cont'd): Ouh! She holds onto the bundle as best she can and keeps tottering forward. Lost in the line, with her face hidden behind her bundle, NISA makes her way onto the gangway and walks right past ULYSSES and DIOMEDES, unnoticed. She walks along the deck and, like the people in the queue before her, tosses her bundle through a trap door, into the hold. However, instead of following the procession back to the wharf, she slips out of the line and hides behind some rigging. Nisa (cont'd): (breathing as she jumps behind the bundles) Hahe hahe. Owl: (as she comes flying down) Huhu hu. She looks at PHILO and his heap of mouth-watering delicacies. She licks her lips. ULYSSES also walks up to PHILO. Ulysses: (ironically, to Philo) Nice spread, Philo! Let's hope the gods have a sweet tooth, so they'll honor your prayers. Philo: (confidently) Don't worry, Ulysses, it's a done deal! I give you my word that we'll be home in a couple of days, at most! Hearing the name "Ulysses", the OWL (who is in full flight) twists its neck round 180° to see who it is. However, not looking where it is going, it goes flying bang into the mast. It falls straight down onto DIOMEDES' shoulder, releasing the golden powder. However, it comes to just in time: it swiftly flaps its wings to propel itself upwards and, with a swoop of a wing, gathers up the falling gold powder. Owl: (trying to land aboard) Huh? (as she bangs into the mast) Huhhow! Athena: (O.S. / flashback): I'll do all the communicating. But whatever you do, don't get the wrong person! Owl (O.S. / flashback): Hoh huhu hu hohu hohuhuhu. The OWL goes diving over towards ULYSSES as he picks up a piece of fruit from the pile and starts eating it. Ulysses: Hmm. Since the gods don't seem to be too hungry, Owl: (sigh of relief) Huuhuu. Ulysses: I'd better make sure these goodies don't go to waste! The OWL goes crashing into the sail which has just been raised. The sail stretches and sends the OWL boomeranging back the way it came. Athena (O.S.): Not her! Owl: (panic-stricken hoot) Huh hu. NISA turns round to see the OWL flying straight for her. She stands up. The OWL also sees what is going to happen and rolls its eyes, unable to stabilize itself. The OWL hits NISA's shoulder. NISA topples backwards and falls through the trap door leading to the hold. SLOW MO on NISA and the OWL's fall. The gold powder is sprayed outwards with every flap of the owl's wings. It forms a golden cloud round NISA and the OWL. They carry on falling in a never-ending, surreal descent. Athena (O.S.): Oh dear, there's been a change of plan! Nisa! I need you to help me protect Ulysses. NISA - who is fully conscious - carries on floating down, in a kind of gold halo. CU on her eyes accompanied by a bright flash. Nisa: Hey, stop that! Owl: (warning hoots) Hu huhuhu huhu. SEQ. 8 'INT. ULYSSES TRIREME, HOLD - NIGHT' Heavy storm and rain as the boat sails through the sea. NISA is sitting among the bundles, at the bottom of the hold. Rain is lashing down on her through the half-opened trap door. A high ladder leads to the trap door. A sudden roll sends NISA falling backwards on to the bundles. Nisa: (as she falls over the bundles) Aaaheeiii. SEQ. 9 'EXT. ULYSSES TRIREME - NIGHT' NISA opens the trap door from the inside and looks out onto the ship's deck. The elements are raging: SFX: rain, thunder and lightning. Braving the storm with stooping backs, ULYSSES, TITAN and DIOMEDES are trying to lower the sail. PHILO is clutching onto the helm. Philo: (panic-stricken) Ulysses! How am I supposed to steer through all this mess? I can't see a thing! SEQ. 10 'NISA'S VISION' We are falling through the sky, from NISA's POV. Beneath her, we see Ulysses' trireme, all alone in the middle of an all-blue, calm sea. Only one man is on board. It is ULYSSES; he is looking at a black island in the distance. But all of a sudden, several black upward-pointing spikes appear on the horizon. ULYSSES takes flight. The spikes make their way over the water, coming towards him from every direction. PAN UP to reveal that the trireme is, in fact, floating over the blue iris of a giant's eye. The island is the pupil and the spikes are the eyelashes. The eyelids close, smashing the trireme to pieces. ULYSSES struggles to prevent the eyelashes from closing in on him. NISA comes to, panting, her face drenched by the driving rain, as if waking from a nightmare. The OWL slaps her gently with its wings. SEQ. 11 'EXT. ULYSSES TRIREME - NIGHT (cont'd)' DIOMEDES: Look over there! A lighthouse! DIOMEDES points to a sparkle in the darkness. Ulysses: Great! We can use it to steer by. NISA comes out of her hiding place and runs towards ULYSSES, followed by the OWL. Nisa: (to Ulysses) No! It's a trap! You've got to head out to sea! Ulysses: (grabbing Nisa by the arm) Where did YOU come from, little one? (beat) Wait a minute, I remember you... Aaaah! He does not get to finish his sentence: the trireme hits a reef with a huge crashing sound (SFX: CRACK!). Still holding onto NISA, ULYSSES rushes over to the ship's rail and looks at the spiky reefs that are welling up in front of the boat. He looks up at the lighthouse which, illogically, is located straight ahead. He looks at NISA and shakes his head. Ulysses (CONT'D, to the others): Man the oars! We've got to back off the reef! Philo: (as he pushes the steer wheel) Huh orhf hemmiahhh Ehuuaarrhh. But another sinister crack sounds out (SFX: CRACK!) as the side of the galley scrapes a large reef. The oars are split into smithereens and the hull is pierced. Far behind, POSEIDON rises out of the sea. He slaps one of his huge tentacles on the water, forming a wave which grows bigger and bigger as it approaches the trireme. Up on the trireme, DIOMEDES points to the lighthouse, which is sporadically lit up by flashes of lightning (SFX: ripping lightning.). Diomedes: I don't believe it! The lighthouse is moving! The lighthouse's silhouette is, indeed, rocking from side to side. It raises its arms. It is a humanoid structure, with a bright light on top of its skull. ULYSSES looks at it with terror. He turns round to see the huge wave sweeping over the trireme. Ulysses: Uaaah! Titan (O.S.): Uaarh! Ulysses (cont'd): Look out!!!! With their arms outstretched towards each other, ULYSSES and NISA are pulled apart by the powerful wave. The square sail rips (SFX: RIP!) and the mast cracks in two (SFX: CRACK!). Philo: Oohhh. Nisa: OoAaahh. Companions: (sound a little like "Oh my gosh") OooAaaaaaaah!! The trireme disappears beneath the wave. Everything goes BLACK. SEQ. 12 'EXT. THE CYCLOPS' ISLAND, SHORE - DAY' The storm has passed, leaving a blue sky behind it. The island is covered with dense green vegetation. SFX: exotic birds' cries, as well as the ebb and flow of the waves. PAN DOWN: three bodies are outstretched on the beach. They turn out to be ULYSSES, PHILO and DIOMEDES. ULYSSES comes to. He sees the gaping, wrecked trireme among the many reefs. Ulysses: Hoh? Diomedes: I've seen some nasty reefs in my time, but this one beats all! PHILO finds his lyre lying on the beach. He plucks the strings (SFX: BLING!): it still works! Philo: (delighted) Praise the gods for sparing our lives... and our possessions too! TITAN comes out of the forest on the edge of the beach. ULYSSES smiles when he sees him. Titan: (pointing to the forest) Grub! Ulysses: (to the others) Good old Titan! He's already sniffed out our next meal. He runs over to TITAN, with PHILO and DIOMEDES. SEQ. 13 'EXT. CAVE ENTRANCE - DAY' TITAN guides his three companions into the forest. They arrive in front of a huge cave entrance. The vast cave is in a mountain carved into a house shape, with a large, window-like opening on the first level. Ulysses: Wow. Philo (O.S., whistles): Pfffiiiaaa. Diomedes (O.S.): Uuuaaaaooow. They go into the cave. SEQ. 14 'INT. THE CYCLOPS' CAVE - DAY' The men are impressed as they make their way into a kind of living-room where everything is oversized. The furniture (chair, table and dresser) is made out of wood bound with creepers. These pieces of furniture are fitted out with ropes and pulleys, to allow human-sized individuals to climb on and off them. A monumental staircase leads to the first floor; every one of its steps is nearly six meters tall! Titan: Uuaarh. Ulysses: (to Titan) And I thought you were big! PHILO spots a lyre like his, only much, much bigger. Philo: Hmm. Our host maybe large, but he seems to have an ear for music, as well. He plucks one of the strings. The sound is so powerful that PHILO starts vibrating all over (SFX: DOING! (sound of the lyre).). DIOMEDES smiles. He follows TITAN, climbing up on a human-sized basket. '' '''Diomedes:' (as he jumps in) Uuuuhuaaarrr. TITAN pulls on a pulley rope to get up to the top of the dresser. Titan: (pulls the basket up) Mmuuahhh mmmooohh mmmuuooo wwwoooaaa mmuuueeehhh. Diomedes: Ouhhah. TITAN is already up there, stuffing himself with a huge loaf of bread. He is ripping off pieces, dipping them in a large lump of butter and chomping through them greedily. SEQ. 15 'EXT. THE CYCLOPS' ISLAND, BEACH - DAY' The OWL is gliding high in the sky. It is flapping one wing and using the other as an eyeshade. NISA sits down on a sandbank, feeling desperate. The OWL flies down towards her. From above, it realizes that NISA is actually sitting on the edge of a giant footprint. The OWL gesticulates, trying to attract NISA's attention and explain what it has seen. Nisa: Ohohh. Since that Owl has set me with sparkle dust, my luck's gone for bad chores. Troy under siege was bad enough, but getting stuck on this deserted island is the worst. (as she falls down) Ooooaaahheh. Huh. Owl: Huuhuuu huhu huhu. Nisa: Oh no. With that same neurotic bird, to boot! NISA spots ULYSSES' arrows, bow and quiver. Nisa: (cont'd): Oohh. (as she picks the bow) Hah! Look what the waves washed in. She grabs hold of it and draws it back for fun. The OWL shakes its wing, trying to stop her from playing with it. ZOOM IN on NISA's eyes and FLASH!!! Nisa: (cont'd, screams) Haaahhh. SEQ. 16 'NISA'S VISION' ULYSSES is running through the alleyways of a psychedelic-colored labyrinth. He stops in front of a wall. A huge eye, much larger than him, opens in the wall and looks at him. Ulysses: (breathing sound while running) Hoehoehoe hoe hoe hoe. Hoehoehoe hoe Hoehoehoe. Bow. Hoehoehoe. Hmmm. Hoowwaaah. Ahhh Ahhh. Hahh. (as he falls down) Hoohooo hoooohoooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr. ULYSSES hurries off the way he came. The eye closes its lids behind him, missing him. However, another eye opens on another wall, in front of him. This time, it starts coming towards him on the end of a jointed peduncle. ULYSSES has nowhere to run. Suddenly, a trap door opens from beneath him. He falls down a long shaft, landing in a giant hand. He looks up, to see the eye observing him from the top of the shaft. SEQ. 17 'EXT. THE CYCLOPS ISLAND, BEACH - DAY' NISA comes to, although somewhat groggy. The OWL looks concerned by her condition. NISA totters as she gets to her feet. NISA: (disconcerted) Oh. Uuh. This is too weird. (determined) But at least Ulysses is alive! Now all I have to do is find him. The OWL smiles and flutters joyfully round NISA, as she slings the bow and quiver over her shoulders. Nisa (cont'd, to the Owl): Don't you have somewhere to go? Owl: Huhuhuhu huu hoow. NISA and the OWL go into the forest. SEQ. 18 'INT. THE CYCLOPS CAVE - DAY' The COMPANIONS are slumped up against the loaf of bread, completely full. Suddenly, the floor starts shaking in rhythm. SFX: The Cyclops groans, O/S, with every step he takes. Diomedes: (munching food) Uummm Hmmm Mmmammhhummmammmh muammhumammm Uumm. Ulysses: Everyone, take cover. I wanna check out our host before we introduce ourselves. Philo: (running to hide before the others) Okay by me! They all hide behind the remains of a loaf of bread. SEQ. 19 'EXT. CAVE ENTRANCE - DAY' The image carries on shaking with every step the giant takes (SFX: BOOM, BOOM!). Ulysses (O.S.): Look! However, strangely enough, two normal-sized men enter the cave: DATES and ZEPHYR. Normal, that is, except for the fact that they are wearing bracelets on their wrists and are being led on a leash. PULL BACK to show the CYCLOPS, whose face is still out of frame. The CYCLOPS comes into the cave. Dates and Zephyr: (being lifted up) Uuuarrh. Ahh Huuhhh. (as they fall to the ground) Oooaaarrrhhh. SEQ. 20 'INT. THE CYCLOPS CAVE - DAY' With his head still out of frame, the CYCLOPS lifts up its two prisoners, plops them down on the dresser and delicately ties their leash to a hook on the wall. The CYCLOPS makes his way back towards the cave entrance. DATES and ZEPHYR notice ULYSSES and the COMPANIONS. Ulysses: Where did you come from? Zephyr: Huuoh? ZEPHYR is just about to let out an exclamation when DATES clamps his hand over his mouth; he also gestures to ULYSSES to stay in hiding. Dates: Shhhh! The CYCLOPS rolls an enormous boulder in front of the entrance, blocking it completely. Next, he comes back over to DATES and ZEPHYR and opens their bracelets with his pudgy, hairy fingers. The two men rub their wrists. Cyclops: Hffhffhff. (sniffing) What's that smell? (he notices the loaf of bread has been eaten into) Ahaaaa! So the castaways have already come visiting. Philo and Diomedes: Hoh ha hoh. Cyclops: Mmh? Are they still here? He lifts up the loaf, revealing the COMPANIONS. They back away, panic-stricken, when they see his face for the first time, at the same time as the viewers (REVERSE ANGLE SHOT): the CYCLOPS has a huge mouth with pointed teeth, a snub (almost non-existent) nose and one, very stylish glass eye, right in the middle of his forehead (N.B.: it is not an eye as such, but more of a light house beacon). Philo and Diomedes: (horrified) Oohh Hahah Ahhh Hoohaaa. Aaah!!! TITAN charges, with his head down and his horns out in front. Titan: (war cry) Grrrrraaaargghhh! The CYCLOPS stops TITAN short by pinching his horns between thumb and forefinger. He lifts TITAN up into the air as he tries aimlessly to lash out with his arms and legs. Cyclops: (very child-like) Mmmmm! You're a strange one! I wonder if you taste as different as you look. The CYCLOPS opens his mouth wide, ready to gobble TITAN up. All of a sudden, a voice sounds out, stopping him in his tracks. Ulysses: (laid-back) He does, but it's a terrible difference! Tough and stinky. Cyclops: (smiling at Ulysses) Hmmm. Okay, wise guy. I'll save him for dessert. Titan: Grruuaarrrghhhh. Arrgh. Grrruaaargh. The CYCLOPS' eye starts spinning round and round, hypnotizing TITAN. The latter's movements and face go all soft and gooey and he starts smiling blissfully. The CYCLOPS puts him down. TITAN is reeling, with a wild look in his eyes. Titan: (cont'd, groans happily) Mmmm. Cyclops: Here, that'll keep him out of trouble. (pointing at Ulysses) By the way, you're not Ulysses, are you? DATES shakes his head discreetly at ULYSSES. Ulysses: (nonchalant) Hah! I wish! He was with us when our ship went down, but he didn't make it out alive. The CYCLOPS wipes a tear away from his only eye. Cyclops: Don't make me cry! (suspiciously) So, if you're not Ulysses, who are you? Ulysses: My mama named me "Nobody"... to inspire me to work really hard to become a "Somebody" some day. Cyclops: So did you? Ulysses: (overdoing it) I'm still working on it. In fact, I should be getting back to Ithaca before my mama starts to worry about her little "Nobody"... ULYSSES goes to leave, gesturing to his COMPANIONS to follow. The CYCLOPS grabs him between his thumb and forefinger. Cyclops: (sounding more harsh) Forget your mama, Nobody. From now on, the only "somebodies" any of you will be, are my slaves! ULYSSES makes a grimace. SEQ. 21 'EXT. CAVE ENTRANCE - NIGHT' It's nighttime. NISA comes within eyeshot of the cave. The OWL starts gesticulating wildly to let her know ULYSSES is inside. Owl: Hu huhu hu hu huw. Nisa: Oeh oeh oeh oeh. Heejouaar. Oeh. Okay, birdie, I got the message! Too bad you can't help me move this rock. Heejouaar. Waaww?! NISA braces up against the boulder to try and roll it out of the cave entrance. She pushes and pushes, then, suddenly - miraculously - the stone starts rolling. NISA manages to stand up against the wall just in time to avoid getting flattened. The OWL does the same. As it turns out, the CYCLOPS was the one pushing the rock out of the way, from the inside of the cave. NISA sees ULYSSES and the COMPANIONS first, inside the cave. NISA: (cont'd, going to call out): Ulymmmm... The OWL clamps its wing over her mouth, to shut her up. Just then, NISA catches sight of the CYCLOPS. Cyclops: (to Ulysses) Just remember, Nobody, if I do find Ulysses, you'll be in big trouble. The CYCLOPS pushes the boulder back into place and walks past NISA without even noticing her. However, he stops, sniffing the air (SFX: SNIFF SNIFF.). He shakes his head, convinced that it was nothing, and walks away. Nisa: (to the Owl) I can't see that monster and me seeing eye to eye on anything! (beat) I'm getting outta here! NISA starts making her way off. The OWL grabs NISA's tunic with its beak and starts tugging her back. Owl: (discontented hoots) Huw huhuw huhuhu. Nisa: Hey... Owl: Huh huhuhuhu. Nisa: ... watch the tunic, Beaky! Okay, I'll do what I can, but getting monocle man to move that rock won't be easy. SEQ. 22 'EXT. THE CYCLOPS ROCK - DAY' The CYCLOPS is sitting on a rock, looking out to sea. All of a sudden, POSEIDON rises out of the waves (SFX: WHOOSH) and comes looming out of the water in front of him. Poseidon: Well, son, have you found him yet? Cyclops: His men say he drowned. Poseidon: (getting annoyed) You CLOTS of a Cyclops!! (calming down, talking smoothly) I'm sorry... what I meant to say is, I know Ulysses is alive, my dear boy, and he MUST be found! Cyclops: But, Daddy, I've looked for him everywhere. Poseidon: Then look some more - why do you think I gave you that magic eye?! Cyclops: (stupidly) No, no, they said no. Poseidon: And you believe them?! What have you GOT between your ears, rocks?!! Cyclops: (sulky) I won't play if you shout. POSEIDON slips his tentacles round the CYCLOPS' neck, to soften him up. Poseidon: Houhh? (beat) Hmmm. I'm sorry, son. I didn't explain myself properly: you see, being a God, I will not have to rub shoulders with humans. That's why I need my favorite son to help me out. What do you say? Cyclops: (giving in) Mmmmhhh? Your favorite son? Gee, Dad, why didn't you say so? The CYCLOPS kisses POSEIDON, who promptly pulls away and wipes a tentacle across his bearded cheek. Poseidon: Don't get all slobbery on me! Now go find Ulysses and get rid of him! SEQ. 23 'EXT. FOREST - NIGHT' The CYCLOPS is making his way through the forest, using his projector-like eye to light up the ground as he goes. He is as tall as the trees. The vegetation lies crushed in his wake. Cyclops: (humming) Hmmm hehummm hmmmm hehmmmm. Hemmmhey. A little further on, NISA is lying on the ground beneath a large leaf. On the alert, she jumps when she hears the CYCLOPS drawing near. Nisa: (whispering anxiously, under her breath) Okay, Beaky, keep your cool! Here he comes. The CYCLOPS' eye lights up NISA, lying on the ground. She is pretending to sleep, as is the OWL. The latter opens a drowsy eye. Nisa: (cont'd, turning over to get to sleep) Hey! Would you mind turning out that light! Some of us are trying to sleep. Discountenanced, the CYCLOPS duly turns the light down. Cyclops: Beg your pardon. What are you doing here, exactly? Nisa: Like I said, I'm trying to get some shut eye!! So why don't you just scram and play somewhere else? The CYCLOPS is about to move off. Nisa: (cont'd, calling him back): Hey, wait a minute, Bigfoot! You haven't seen Ulysses by any chance, have you? Cyclops: You know Ulysses? Nisa: (cunningly) If you mean the Ulysses who told me to wait for him here while he visited a cave... you'd better believe it. Cyclops: A cave? What a coincidence... Err, would you recognize him if you saw him again? Nisa: Of course, I would. He's my brother! The OWL slaps her forehead with her wing, distraught by the enormity of NISA's lie. Cyclops: Err... in that case, I'll take you to him, right away. Climb on. He holds out his hand. Nisa: Thanks a million. (In the Owl's ear) Heh. You see, I told you it would go the way I planned. The OWL shakes its head in dismay. Cyclops: What was that you said? Owl: Huhu huuh. Nisa: I was telling my owl to hurry up. Sometimes this old feather duster needs a bit of a nudge! The OWL looks very displeased, but NISA scoops it up and sticks it in her tunic. She then climbs up on the CYCLOPS' hand. The CYCLOPS perches NISA up on his shoulder. He turns his light on full again and takes off. SEQ. 24 'INT. THE CYCLOPS CAVE - NIGHT' TITAN is balancing ULYSSES on his shoulders, who is balancing DIOMEDES, who, in turn, is supporting PHILO, albeit rather shakily. Despite their efforts, they are still unable to climb even the first stair. DATES gives ZEPHYR a boost. Dates: There were six of us on board. The other four ended up in the Cyclops's stomach. Ulysses: (getting up) Hah. There's GOT to be a way out of this cave. Up at the top of the human pyramid, PHILO swallows hard, shaken up by Dates' words. ZEPHYR uses DATES to jump up onto TITAN, then onto ULYSSES, then on to DIOMEDES. But he loses balance trying to climb up on PHILO. They go plummeting down to the ground. Dates: My ship is moored in a creek, round the other side of the island. (beat) HooohAaah!! The COMPANIONS' conversation is interrupted by the boulder in the cave entrance rolling to one side, pushed by the CYCLOPS. Cyclops: I've got a surprise for you! The CYCLOPS lowers NISA down to the ground. Looking radiant, she throws her arms out wide: Nisa: ULYSSES! ULYSSES' mouth drops open in dismay. PHILO slaps his forehead with the palm of his hand. Philo: Please tell me I'm dreaming! But NISA stomps straight past ULYSSES and throws herself at ZEPHYR. Nisa: My darling brother! Ulysses: What? Nisa: (whispering in his ear) Play along or we've had it! (out loud) I thought I'd lost you, forever! Cyclops: (disconcerted) That's not Ulysses! He's been here for months, and his name is Zephyr. Nisa: That's right: ZEPHYR-ULYSSES. (to Zephyr) Mom and Pop have been so worried about you. ULYSSES and DIOMEDES can not help smiling as they catch on to NISA's little "scheme". Cyclops: (roaring) Mmmmmuuuhuuurghh. The furious CYCLOPS turns away to roll the boulder back in front of the cave entrance, blocking it off again (SFX: rolling rock.). ZEPHYR thumps NISA on the shoulders to push her away. Zephyr: (talking under his breath) What are you trying to do, get me eaten alive?! NISA takes a good look at ZEPHYR for the first time and smiles. NISA: You're so cute when you're mad! The CYCLOPS turns back to NISA. Cyclops (to Nisa): I'm keeping you prisoner with the others. And now, I'm going to bed. Ulysses: (alert, an idea at the back of his mind) What, on an empty stomach? Cyclops: (sulky, answering Ulysses) I'm not hungry. Ulysses: What if you need a snack during the night? CYCLOPS smiles and lifts ULYSSES up. Cyclops: You're right. I'll keep you with me, just in case. The CYCLOPS opens his mouth to reveal his serrated teeth. The others back away in fright, but ULYSSES keeps on smiling. Just then, the CYCLOPS notices PHILO with his lyre. He changes his mind. Cyclops (cont'd): No, I think I'll take the musician instead. PHILO: (frightened) No....Oh ha Hoo hoo hoohaaahh. Cyclops: You can sing me a lullaby... He grabs PHILO and goes up the stairs, making the cave shake with every step (SFX: BOOM BOOM BOOM). PHILO: Adieu, my friends. Cyclops: ...and then, if I still can't get to sleep, I'll devour you!!! PHILO: (panicking) MAMAAAA!!!! The CYCLOPS disappears at the top of the stairs, with PHILO still in his hand. No sooner is the CYCLOPS out of sight than ULYSSES helps NISA untie the bow and quiver strapped to her shoulder. Ulysses: Quick! Thanks to our little friend here, we may have a chance of escaping. Nisa: (sulking) Not so much of the "little", if you don't mind! Ulysses: (he places his hand on her shoulder, in a virile manner) You're right. What's your name, Companion? Nisa: (full of herself, proud of being called "companion") Nisa... Companion! SEQ. 25 'INT. THE CYCLOPS BEDROOM - NIGHT' The CYCLOPS is lying on his bed with his eye closed. PHILO is sitting on the bedside table, singing and playing his lyre. The night sky is visible through an open window in the BG. PHILO: (singing) Close your eyes... (he clears his throat, embarrassed, and resumes) Err, oh oh homm,... Close your eye,.. PHILO is about to drop off to sleep as well when, suddenly: (SFX: whistle.) His eyes open wide as he watches an arrow come landing down between his outspread legs. He jumps with fright then notices it has a string attached, tied to the end of a rope. PHILO: (cont'd, startled): And...'en. The CYCLOPS stirs. PHILO promptly strokes his forehead to send him back to sleep. Cyclops: (stirs) Muuaaaehh muuuurrr. Philo: (singing) Go to sleep, my ma-a-aster... PHILO pulls on the string to take hold of the rope tied to the end of it. He ties it round the bed post. SEQ. 26 'INT. THE CYCLOPS CAVE - NIGHT' ULYSSES tests the strength of the rope leading up the stairs. He gestures to TITAN to start climbing first. Cyclops: (snoring) Chhrrrrr Chrrrrrr Chrrrrr. TITAN starts climbing the rope in silence. PAN UP to show how far they have to travel. SEQ. 27 'INT. THE CYCLOPS BEDROOM - DAWN' NISA, ZEPHYR, DIOMEDES and DATES are on the window ledge with the sunrise in the BG. DATES is leaning forward, helping PHILO to climb up from the bedside table, supported by ULYSSES and TITAN. SFX: O/S, a rooster crows. Everyone freezes. Cyclops: (yawning) Uuuaaeehhhh. The CYCLOPS stretches out his hand and feels around on the bedside table. He grabs TITAN and brings him up to his mouth. He sniffs and twitches his nose. Cyclops (cont'd, sniffing): I know that smell... He opens his eye and starts when he recognizes TITAN. He looks over at the bedside table and sees the others. Cyclops (cont'd, roaring): How dare you try to escape! You humans just became "dinner"! Ulysses: Sorry, Cyclops, but you don't leave me any choice. FADE TO BLACK. FADE IN. SEQ. 28 'INT. CYCLOPS BEDROOM (CONT.,) - MORNING' ULYSSES aims and fires an arrow. It hits the Cyclops' eye, shattering it into a shower of glass, like a lighthouse spewing out sparks. Cyclops: Owwwww!!! You broke my magic eye! UuuAaaahhhh. The CYCLOPS brings his hands up to his eye, letting go of TITAN in the process. Ulysses: Let's go! TITAN bounces off the straw mattress onto the bedside table. ULYSSES gives him a boost up to the window. In turn, TITAN holds out his hand to ULYSSES and pulls him up. In the meantime, the CYCLOPS rolls off his bed, letting out the most gruesome roars. Cyclops: (screaming) Don't think you'll get away. SEQ. 29 'EXT. PRAIRIE - DAY' It is cloudy and windy. At the highest point of the cave rock, the COMPANIONS find themselves in a large prairie where sheep are grazing peacefully. '' ''The COMPANIONS run across the huge plain. All of a sudden, the ground starts to tremor (SFX: cracking, rumbling noises.). The CYCLOPS deftly climbs up the hill. His huge shadow is cast over the running COMPANIONS. Philo, Dates, Zephyr & Nisa: (scared) Ooohhoooho Aaaaahhhhh. Cyclops: Even though I'll have to wait for my dad to make me a new magic eye... (sniffing) I can still smell you! The CYCLOPS starts coming straight at them. ULYSSES gets his friends to stop running. Ulysses: We gotta hide! NISA looks out onto the deserted plain; there's not even a tree to be seen. Nisa: Where? WIPE. CU of the CYCLOPS' face as he walks forward, sniffing the air, then stops, looking baffled. WIDE SHOT of the plain. All that is left is the CYCLOPS and the sheep; the COMPANIONS are no longer to be seen. The CYCLOPS crouches down and starts sniffing around close to the ground. '' '''Cyclops:' (sniffing) Sniff-sniff sniff-sniff. He stretches out his hand and gropes around, but all he can feel is grass and the flock of sheep. SFX: a sheep bleating as it is touched by the Cyclops. PULL OUT to reveal what the CYCLOPS can not see: PHILO is hanging onto the underside of the sheep as the CYCLOPS touches the wool on the animal's back. The CYCLOPS gropes around some more, feeling the wool on other sheep, under which are clinging NISA, ULYSSES and ZEPHYR. Cyclops (cont'd): Oo-oo! Tiny humans, where are you?! (screaming with rage) Git back here at once!!!! The CYCLOPS stands back up. His screams startle the sheep and they run off, bleating (SFX: BAAA!), carrying the COMPANIONS off to the other end of the plain with them. The CYCLOPS goes off in the opposite direction, holding his arms outstretched in front of him, like a blind man. SEQ. 30 'EXT. CLIFF AND CREEK - DAY' The sheep come to the edge of the cliff (SFX: BAAA.). The COMPANIONS drop down from underneath them. TITAN tackles the ram with his own horns. DATES points out a creek at the foot of the cliffs. His ship is visible in the creek. Dates: (affectionately) My ship's over that way! There she is! Praise the gods that my beauty is safe and sound! NISA looks at ZEPHYR, dismayed by DATES' attitude. ZEPHYR shrugs his shoulders, as if to say that DATES always addresses his ship with such endearing terms. The COMPANIONS start making their way down the cliff face. SEQ. 31 'EXT. THE CYCLOPS ROCK - DAY' The CYCLOPS gets to the top of the rock, exhausted and gasping for breath. Cyclops: (calling out) Help me, father! I can't see. POSEIDON rises out of the water before him. He looks at his son's inert eye. Poseidon: Who did this to you, son? Cyclops: (miserably) Nobody did. Poseidon: What do you mean? Did you do it?! Cyclops: No, of course not! NOBODY did it! (he sighs) Huhupp. SEQ. 32 'EXT. CREEK AND SHIP - DAY' The ship is ready to cast off; the sail is raised. DATES: (to Ulysses, desperately) We can't budge. The wind is blowing the wrong way. ULYSSES runs to the stern, looking determined. Ulysses: In that case, there's only one way off the island. The OTHERS look at him, taken aback. ULYSSES cups his hands and cries out: Ulysses: (cont'd): CYCLOPS!!! CYCLOPS! WHERE ARE YOU?!! ON THE HORRIFIED EXPRESSIONS of the COMPANIONS; they think ULYSSES has lost his mind. SEQ. 33 'EXT. THE CYCLOPS ROCK - DAY' ULYSSES' cries echo out (SFX: echo.). The CYCLOPS bolts up on his rock as soon as he hears the shouting. Cyclops: (to Poseidon) That's him. The one who did this to me. Nobody. The CYCLOPS turns his head every which way, unable to locate the direction from which the cries are coming. POSEIDON slips a tentacle round him and points him in the right direction, down towards the ship in the bay. Poseidon: ULYSSES! CU of ULYSSES on the ship, looking at CYCLOPS up in the heights of the island (N.B.: he can not see Poseidon). Ulysses: (tauntingly) Ulysses... Nobody... what's important is that I'm down here and you can't catch me! Poseidon: (madly) Are you going to let that blasted human make a fool out of you?!! In a fit of rage, the CYCLOPS lifts up a huge boulder. Cyclops: (cry of rage) HeheHuuueeeergghhhh. DOWN ON THE SHIP, the COMPANIONS look fearfully up at the CYCLOPS. Philo: May the Gods protect us! The OWL looks skeptically at the CYCLOPS and "runs" for cover in NISA's arms. Cyclops: (cry of rage) Huuueeeergghhhh. The CYCLOPS throws the boulder. It goes tumbling down, down, down, until it comes to a standstill just a few meters away from the ship, down in the creek. It creates a gigantic wave which violently whisks the ship off towards the open sea. Ulysses: (relieved laughter) Hahahahah! Nisa: (relieved laughter) Yahaaaa. Diomedes: (relieved laughter) Hoohhooo. Philo: (relieved laughter) Oh my gosh. Zephyr: (relieved laughter) HuuuYeah. Dates: (relieved laughter) Hurraaaaah. SEQ. 34 'EXT. SHIP - DAY' Everything is calm. ULYSSES looks proudly out at the sea in front of him. DATES walks up to him, rubbing his hands. Dates: Thanks to that "strong outgoing tide", there's nothing but open ocean between us and our home! NISA walks sheepishly up to ULYSSES. Nisa: You mind if I tag along for the ride? Ulysses: I wouldn't have it any other way. SEQ. 35 'EXT. THE CYCLOPS ROCK AND ISLAND - DAY' Up at the top of the rock the CYCLOPS breaks down in his father's tentacles. Poseidon: (dolefully) Don't worry, son.... Cyclops: (crying) Uuuuaaaarrrrrhehehe. Ohhhheeeehhhahheehe. Poseidon: (dolefully) I'll fix you up with a brand new magic eye, better than ever... POSEIDON stands up and looks out at the ship on the horizon. Poseidon: (cont'd, furiously) But, as for you, Ulysses, try as you might, you will never reach your home!!! Category:Episode transcripts